villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anthony Claire
'Anthony Claire (A.K.A Daniel St. Claire) '''is the main antagonist of the 2013 Canadian-Spanish psychological thriller film ''Enemy. He is portrayed by Jake Gyllenhaal who also portrayed Louis Bloom in Nightcrawler, Dr. Johnny Wilcox in Okja. and Mysterio in Spider-Man: Far From Home. Enemy In Toronto, Canada, Adam Bell, a solitary college history professor, rents a movie, Where There's a Will There's a Way, on the recommendation of a colleague. Adam sees an actor briefly; the man at the show. Verifying online, Adam identifies the actor as Daniel St. Claire, the stage name for Anthony Claire. Adam rents the other two films in which Anthony has appeared and develops an interest in the man, who appears to be his physical doppelgänger. Adam's girlfriend Mary becomes troubled by the change in his behavior. Adam stalks Anthony, visiting his office and calling him at home. Everyone, including Anthony's pregnant wife Helen, are confused. Adam and Anthony eventually meet in a hotel room and discover they are perfectly identical; a scar both have appears on the left abdomen above the pancreas, but Adam is reserved and bookish while Anthony is hot-headed and sexual. After following Mary to work, Anthony confronts Adam, violently accuses him of impregnating Helen, and demands Adam's clothes and car keys in order to stage a sexual liaison with Mary to be equals (this is obviously a trick to have sex with Mary as Adam apparently has never met Helen before), promising to disappear forever afterwards. Adam complies, and Anthony takes Mary to the hotel where the two men met. Meanwhile, Adam breaks into Anthony's apartment and sleeps with Helen, who seems to realize her partner is different and asks Adam to stay. At the hotel, Mary panics when she sees Anthony's ring mark and demands to know who he is, as Adam does not wear a ring. She forces Anthony to drive her home, but the two get into a fight, and the car is involved in a high-speed crash, which presumably kills them both. Appearance and Personality In appearance he is identical to Adam, they even have a beard and a scar above the pancreas, he differentiates from Adam in their clothing, Adam usually wears a greyish brown coat with shirt and tie, while Anthony is usually seen with a leather jacket and a t-shirt. In personality Anthony is totally different from Adam, Adam is shy, lonely, insecure and nervous, while Anthony is hot-headed, aggressive, bold and takes good care of his body, but throughout the film his sexual appetite leads him to take a more villainous role in the film, he stalks Adam's girlfriend Mary, and aggressively accuses Adam of taking advantage of his identical appearance and impregnate his wife (which he doesn't) and convinces Adam to let him have sex with Mary to be equals. Gallery Enemy1.jpg RawImage.jpg|Anthony stalking Mary. Enemy-2.jpg|Anthony accusing Adam of impregnating Helen. Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:In Love Category:Protagonists